Dans le vif du sujet
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Ou comment l'histoire de la capture d'un pauvre vif d'or qui n'avait rien demandé à personne a définitivement démontré que le quidditch était le sport le plus populaire du monde sorcier.


**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait écrire un OS ou une fic courte à partir d'une image. Ce OS est donc une participation au défi n°2 des Photos-fics (photo d'un vif d'or). Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: Pour faire court : tout à JK.

**Dans le vif du sujet**

L'atmosphère était pesante dans la salle d'audience numéro 10 bien que la séance n'ait pas encore débuté. Les différentes parties avaient demandé à ce que ce soit Amélia Bones qui préside en tant que membre du Magenmagot et directrice du Département de la Justice magique. Elle s'assit donc à sa place, toute vêtue de sa robe couleur prune. Miss Doe s'installa juste devant elle, la salua courtoisement et prépara ses parchemins, plumes et encriers pour prendre note de ce qui allait se passer pendant la séance. Les représentants des parties civiles étaient déjà installés et discutaient avec animation entre eux. Les deux juges qui allaient assister Amélia entrèrent à leur tour, juste avant l'assistance. La séance était publique et Amélia avait du mal à imaginer que l'affaire à traiter soit la cause de cette surpopulation animée de la salle. Jason Harvey et Tiberius Ogden prirent respectivement place à sa droite et à sa gauche. Tout le monde était là, ne manquait plus que les prévenus.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, le silence se fit immédiatement. Du moins, il s'agissait du silence propre aux foules, c'est-à-dire que des murmures étaient échangés de voisins en voisins, que quelques personnes étaient prises de quintes de toux ou se mouchaient. Mais tous avaient le regard vissé sur les trois hommes qui apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le premier était assez menu et avait de grands yeux ébahis. C'était une caractéristique physique qui ne le quittait jamais et qui n'avait donc aucun rapport avec la foule qui suivait voracement le moindre de ses mouvements. Ça il en avait l'habitude, tout comme le sorcier qui le suivait. Ce dernier était plus grand et plus massif aussi. Il avait une chevelure claire soigneusement coiffée dans un catogan et souffrait d'un léger strabisme, bien que ça ne l'ait jamais dérangé dans ses activités. Le dernier des prévenus semblait beaucoup moins à l'aise sous l'œil de l'assemblée. Il remontait sans cesse ses fines lunettes, comme pour s'assurer qu'elles ne glissent pas de son nez, qui était lui-même tout tordu comme s'il avait pris un coup de batte en pleine figure quelques années plus tôt.

Ils s'assirent sur les trois chaises principales se trouvant au centre de la salle, les chaînes positionnées sur les accoudoirs ne réagissant même pas, et leurs avocats s'installèrent derrière eux. Les deux premiers prirent leurs aises, le second homme envoyant même un sourire dans l'assistance, à un groupe de jeunes filles qui se mirent à rougir violemment. Le troisième sorcier, quand à lui, osait à peine s'asseoir, se contentant de se poser sur le bord de la chaise.

Amélia attendit que les portes de la salle ne se referment avant de lever la main, imposant une fois pour toutes le silence. Elle adressa un petit signe de tête à Miss Doe avant de prendre la parole.

- Audience correctionnelle du 14 novembre…

Miss Doe commença frénétiquement à prendre des notes. La directrice du Département de la Justice magique commença par présenter les faits. Il s'agissait d'une histoire de Quidditch. Lors d'une rencontre entre les Chauve-souris de Ballycastle et les Vagabonds de Wigtown, dont l'enjeu était la détermination de la ville d'accueil de la Ligue de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne de la saison à venir, cette seconde équipe avait remportée la victoire. Mais le hic était qu'apparemment il y avait eu tricherie. Timothy Lithgow, attrapeur de l'équipe et premier des prévenus, aurait en effet accepté le vif d'or qu'aurait attrapé pour lui Sean McLean, poursuiveur, le tout sous le nez de Jeffrey Vaughan, l'arbitre du moment. Le match avait duré trois jours et finit dans une purée de pois, ce qui avait empêché les contestations à ce moment-là.

A l'énonciation des faits, plusieurs voix de protestation s'élevèrent dans l'assistance, provenant essentiellement de supporters de l'équipe des Vagabonds. Les deux joueurs nièrent, bien entendu, ils avaient beaucoup à perdre s'ils finissaient par être accusés. Après tout, les trois poursuiveurs n'étaient-ils pas en train de mener une contre-attaque pour récupérer le souafle et la photo flash prise lors de la capture du vif d'or ne prouvait-elle pas leur bonne foi ?

La dite photo fut sortie d'un dossier par Jason mais la sorcière ne la regarda pas tout de suite, poursuivant son interrogatoire en s'adressant au prévenu à lunettes. Ce dernier les repoussa d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois sur son nez d'un geste nerveux.

- Mr. Vaughan, reconnaissez-vous avoir fait preuve de défaut de surveillance et ainsi de manquement à votre devoir en tant qu'arbitre au cours de ce match ?

- Je succédais à deux autres arbitres et n'étais donc pas présent lors des premiers jours, ce qui faisait que ma fatigue n'était pas telle que je puisse manquer à mon devoir lors de ce match.

- Mais avez-vous vu Mr. Harvey ici présent s'emparer du vif d'or, sans qu'il lui soit tendu par l'un des autres joueurs ?

- J'ai vu un joueur des Vagabonds s'emparer du vif d'or, ce qui a déclenché la prise de la photo flash. Cette dernière parle d'elle-même.

- Vous ne pouvez pas confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un attrapeur ?

- Comme vous l'avez-vous-même énoncé, le temps ne pouvait pas me permettre d'identifier de plus amples détails. Je peux cependant confirmer que les poursuiveurs de l'équipe incriminée menaient bel et bien une contre-attaque groupée.

Le silence retomba, rapidement comblé par les chuchotements qui parcoururent alors l'assemblée. Jason s'éclaircit alors la gorge, prenant pour la première fois la parole.

- J'ai ici la dite photo-flash justement, et elle pose certains questionnements.

Amélia jeta un œil à l'image lorsqu'elle la fit passer jusqu'à Tiberius. Effectivement celle-ci était plus qu'étrange.

- Tout d'abord, commença le sorcier en s'adressant à l'attrapeur, nous vous voyons habillé d'un kilt sur cette photo. N'est-ce pas étrange ?

- Pas du tout. Notre équipe est écossaise et lors de matchs amicaux comme celui-ci, il m'arrive parfaitement de revendiquer mes origines.

- Cependant lorsque vous êtes entré sur le terrain, vous portiez la robe traditionnelle de votre équipe.

- Lors de match durant aussi longtemps que trois jours, il nous arrive d'aller nous reposer et de permettre à l'équipe de réserve de nous remplacer un moment. J'en ai profité pour me changer.

- Alors que le temps se dégradait ?

- Le temps est toujours rude en Ecosse. Je suis habitué.

Tiberius choisit alors ce moment pour intervenir.

- Justement, le temps était mauvais lors de cette rencontre. Et pourtant la photo est parfaitement dégagée, de façon à ce que vous apparaissiez très clairement dessus.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit nonchalamment Timothy. Les photos sont toujours traitées ainsi pour qu'elles puissent être utiles et montrer autre chose qu'une nappe de brouillard informe. Le brouillard a été repoussé dessus mais ce qui est derrière est fidèlement représentatif de la réalité.

Tiberius leva les yeux au ciel, il était au courant de ça, il n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'on le lui explique.

- Ma question n'est pas pourquoi il en est ainsi, mais pourquoi alors le ciel derrière vous est celui d'une nuit étoilée dégagée alors que le match a pris fin en fin d'après-midi ?

Les murmures s'intensifièrent autour d'eux.

- L'explication est simple, épurée du brouillard, la photo a dû vouloir retranscrire correctement l'obscurité ambiante. Et ce qui lui a paru logique était de dire qu'il s'agissait de la nuit. C'est un phénomène courant.

Amélia haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Elle jeta un œil du côté des représentant de la Fédération Internationale des Arbitres de Quidditch (ou F.I.A.Q.), qui n'avaient pas l'air de protester. Elle échangea un regard avec ses deux voisins et comme aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir d'autres questions, elle reprit la parole.

- Nous allons laisser la parole aux différents représentants du Département des jeux et sports magiques et de la F.G.G.P.L.Q.G.B.

- Hum, de la F.G.P.L.Q.G.B., lui souffla Jason.

- Euh, oui c'est ça, la F.G.V.L.Q.G.B., se corrigea médiocrement Amélia. Bref, la Fédération pour la Gestion et la Promotion de la Ligue de Quidditch en Grande-Bretagne.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de parler, elle souffla à son voisin de droite que franchement, y avait pas idée de se trouver un nom pareil. Un homme plutôt musclé, ou du moins qui avait gardé toute sa forme d'ancien joueur de Quidditch, avec les cheveux bouclés se leva alors. Il y eut quelques murmures supplémentaires dans l'assistance et un groupe de femmes sortit même une bannière noire et blanche avec une pie volant et se laissant balloter sans trop protester dessus.

- Je suis Hamish MacFarlan, directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques, dit-il d'une voix grave avec un léger tremolo. Je remercie d'abord mes fans de toujours être ici.

Il adressa un sourire au groupe de supporters qui semblaient ravies d'avoir réussi à attirer son attention. Sous le regard appuyé de Tiberius sur elles, les sorcières décidèrent cependant de ranger leur bannière et de se reprendre. Amélia soupira en se disant que décidément les joueurs de Quidditch avaient vraiment une arrogance hors du commun. Elle espérait vraiment que sa chère nièce aurait la bonne idée de ne pas trop s'approcher des joueurs de Quidditch une fois qu'elle irait à Poudlard.

- Je voudrai parler ici de ce que le Quidditch a subi pendant ce match. En effet, cette affaire ne concerne pas que quelques joueurs coupables ou non, mais bien les valeurs fondamentales du Quidditch qui sont remises en cause. Ce sport représente l'idéal de plusieurs centaines de jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Pouvons-nous les laisser se faire ainsi trahir par un sport qui a réussit à traverser les âges mais dont les valeurs sont aujourd'hui contestées dans cette salle ? Le préjudice porté à tous ceux qui croient aux valeurs du Quidditch ne pourra jamais être réparé ! Et pourtant, nous avions eu le droit à un beau match pendant ces trois jours là. Trois jours pendant lesquels des hommes et des femmes se sont battus contre leurs limites ! Mais si tricherie il y a eu, les valeurs du Quidditch s'en sont retrouvées bafouées. Pour faire oublier cela, nous serons obligé de nous rattraper sur la saison à venir et d'ainsi augmenter la fréquence des matchs, etc. Je réclame donc réparation et indemnisation pour le Département, qui va devoir souffrir de cette situation qu'il n'a pas cautionné. Pensez à vos enfants ! Elle est belle l'image que nous leur donnons ! Nous brisons leurs rêves en agissant ainsi ! Je vous laisse y réfléchir.

Hamish MacFarlan se rassit à sa place, content de sa prestation, malgré les nombreux regards sceptiques qui s'échangeaient dans la salle. Ses fans semblaient tout à fait d'accord avec lui et se montraient les prévenus avec des expressions scandalisées. Le directeur de la F.G.P.L.Q.G.B. prit alors la parole.

- Dunbar Oglethorpe de la Fédération de la Ligue de Quidditch, s'annonça-t-il attirant comme à chaque fois qu'il s'exprimait l'attention sur son énorme mâchoire. Ce match a effectivement été organisé par la fédération et non le Ministère afin de déterminer quel stade accueillerait la Ligue pour la prochaine saison. Les deux équipes présentes ont donc représenté les deux stades de façon à régler à l'amiable cette décision. Afin de prouver que nous n'avions pas cherché à souiller ce merveilleux sport qu'est le quidditch, nous demandons à faire examiner la photo flash par un expert en photographie homologué par le Ministère.

- Un expert en photographie ? s'étonna Jason.

Amélia soupira. Puisqu'il le fallait. Elle fit signe aux deux sorciers qui se tenaient près de la porte et cette dernière ne mis pas plus longtemps pour s'ouvrir et laisser le passage à deux curieux personnages.

- Quoi ? Lovegood est l'expert ? s'exclama une femme qui ressemblait à un crapaud et qui siégeait dans l'assistance.

Un regard froid la fit taire et Xenophilius Lovegood s'approcha, suivit par une gamine blonde qui devait à peine avoir l'âge de Susan. Il devait s'agir de sa fille. Amélia se demanda pourquoi il emmenait sa fille à un procès, mais après tout ça ne la regardait pas du moment que la petite se tenait tranquille.

- Mr. Lovegood, déclara la directrice du Département de la Justice magique, nous avons quelque chose à vous montrer si vous vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.

Le sorcier s'avança et se saisit de la photo que lui tendait Amélia. Il se pencha dessus, l'observant attentivement, tournant la tête sur le côté pour avoir différents angles de vue. Voir un joueur de Quidditch en kilt en pleine nuit ne lui semblait apparemment pas remarquable. Il retourna la photo et en fixa le dos intensément pendant un moment, avant de la donner à sa fille en lui demandant ce qu'elle en pensait.

Amélia sentit Jason avoir une sorte de sursaut en avant. Il ne devait sûrement pas apprécier que la photo faisant potentiellement preuve de la culpabilité des trois prévenus soit mise en danger dans les mains d'une fillette. Amélia posa une main assurée sur son épaule. Elle faisait pleinement confiance à l'étrange sorcier, il ne l'avait jamais déçue.

- Papa ! s'exclama la blondinette après avoir à plusieurs reprises successivement éloigné et rapproché l'image de ses yeux. Là, ce ne serait pas… ?

- Si Luna. Mais là, il y a ça aussi…

- Ah oui, je vois. On dirait…

- Mais non, tu n'y pense pas ! Regarde ici, tu vois bien que les cornes sont dans l'autre sens.

L'assistance devenait de plus en plus bruyante au fur et à mesure de cet échange assez sibyllin entre le père et la fille. Mais tous sursautèrent quand la petite Luna s'exclama soudain.

- Mais alors, on a la preuve que les Nargols existent ! Il faut absolument que l'on publie cette photo !

- Ah ah, s'écria alors triomphant Dunbar. Vous voyez ! La photo a été truquée et ces trois messieurs sont donc coupables !

L'annonce fit grande sensation. Devant l'incompréhension de Jason, Amélia entreprit de lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

- C'est de l'arithmancie quantique appliquée, dit-elle. Xenophilius Lovegood est particulièrement doué pour ça. Il arrive à reconnaître la présence de Nargols sur les photos qui ont été truquée. Apparemment ce sont des sortes de créatures qui ne semblent apparaître que sur ces clichés. Le pauvre Xenophilius est cependant persuadé qu'il pourrait en trouver de réels, bien qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment prouver leur existence. Son jugement est cependant très fiable.

- Moi je pensais que c'était un Ronflack Cornu mais les cornes étaient dans le mauvais sens.

Amélia et ses voisins sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la fillette s'était installée juste devant eux, aux côtés de Miss Doe.

- Il n'y avait pas de tribune pour les journalistes, se justifia-t-elle.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle exhiba un carnet et une courte plume de merle. Comme son père prenait place près d'elle, Amélia jugea bon de ne rien ajouter et se contenta de se lever pour ramener le silence dans la salle. Les trois prévenus ne semblaient pas en mener bien large.

- Preuve vient d'être apportée que la photo flash a été truquée. Messieurs, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Les plaidoiries qui suivirent n'eurent pas grand intérêt. En gros, les avocats reconnaissaient les faits mais invoquaient les circonstances atténuantes, comme quoi Sean MacLean avait eu une enfance difficile et qu'il n'avait pu monter sur un balai qu'à partir de ses 13 ans et qu'en plus sa copine venait de le larguer, etc. Du côté de Timothy Lithgow, on jouait la carte de l'incompréhension, prétendant qu'on lui avait presque mis le vif d'or de force dans les mains sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir. L'arbitre quant à lui clamait toujours son innocence, comme quoi il avait juste vaguement aperçu celui qui s'était emparé du vif d'or. Mais comme il avait été incapable de faire suffisamment attention à la photo devant donner lieu de preuve de la légitimité de la victoire, il fut aussi reconnu coupable de manque de surveillance.

La victoire fut attribuée à l'équipe des Chauve-souris de Ballycastle et les supporters qui ne s'étaient toujours pas exprimés depuis le début de l'audience sautèrent de joie. Amélia soupira d'exaspération après avoir déclaré levée la séance. Elle ne voyait pas particulièrement pourquoi on avait insisté pour que ce soit elle qui préside l'audience, alors que nombreux étaient ceux qui savaient qu'elle avait horreur du Quidditch. Pour éviter ce genre de problèmes à l'avenir, elle allait peut-être revoir son jugement sur l'autre là, qui avait proposé de créer des vif d'or à mémoire tactile. Son idée n'était peut-être plus si stupide que ça.

En baissant les yeux vers Miss Doe qui rangeait ses affaires, le regard d'Amélia se posa sur ce qu'avait noté la jeune Luna sur son carnet de reporter, ou plutôt sur ce qu'elle avait dessiné. C'était assez abstrait mais il lui sembla reconnaître un petit cochon. En levant les yeux vers les supporters qui se huaient mutuellement à travers la salle, elle se dit que la gamine avait raison et qu'elle devait se trouver au milieu du rassemblement annuel des gorets.

* * *

Vous avez reconnu ma guest star ?^^

Si vous avez aimé, j'adorerais le savoir. La review est un bon mode de communication pour ça^^ (si vous avez aussi quelques critiques constructives, je serais ravie de les recevoir)


End file.
